


Rooftops

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Rooftops

You couldn’t sleep, so you did what you usually did. You went up the stairs to one of the bridges that overlooked the schoolgrounds. Welton itself may be hell to you but the grass and the lake always looked beautiful to you.   
Climbing on the edge, careful not to slip and fall, you breathed in the cold evening air.   
There you stood for a while, until you heard footsteps behind you.   
‘(y/n)?’ Neil’s voice asks shakingly   
You giggle a little at his surprise: ‘don’t worry, i’m just admiring the view.’  
‘Um.. okay. But can you still get down from there.’  
You turned him, ‘what’s wrong.’  
He moved to stand in front of you, carefully taking your hands and pulling you back on the ground. Surprising you, he pulled you towards him and held you tightly as if you’d disappear if he were to let you go.  
You couldn’t help yourself, you wrapped you arms around his waist and put your face in the crook of his neck. You felt him relax a little. ‘What’s wrong?’ You ask again.   
‘I just... don’t want you to do those kind of dangerous things, okay.’  
You pulled yourself out of his grip, and put your hands on his cheeks, you felt him lean in into your touch.   
‘Neil, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you like that.’  
‘It’s okay’, he places his hands on your waist, ‘just promise me not to do that again.’ He places his forehead on yours and you could feel your cheeks heat up. ‘I promise’, your voice was barely above a whisper.   
Neil smiled and leaned in, ‘I love you, did you know that?’  
Then he kissed you.


End file.
